society_of_unexplained_phenomenafandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Hobbes
Early Life and Institutionalization Calvin Jacob Hobbes was born in Iowa City, Iowa and very early on began to exhibit strange tendencies. As a baby he would rarely make eye contact with his parents, not for lack of affection or any other reason than it appeared that he was always immensely distracted by something else in the room. Apart from this, he developed normally, but as many children do had an imaginary friend, though his was extremely vocal, talking at an almost constant rate and about unnaturally violent or distressing situation and phenomena. With no reason to believe it to be anything other than psychological distress or ailment, Calvin was submitted to years of tests, examination, and therapy, eventually being admitted to a psychiatric facility where he underwent constant treatment and evaluation. Calvin and his Tiger Calvin's imaginary friend appeared to him as a Tiger, in every respect as natural as a tiger would appear in real life, apart from the the tiger's appearance was also unwavering. It never changed, and had the same markings, suggesting an unsettling amount of permanence for an hallucination. It was also Calvin's constant "companion", never leaving his side, and never stopping speaking for even a moment. For all of his life the tiger would recount in startling, and apparently real time detail, series of unfortunate, horrible events befalling complete strangers, that is until, one day the Tiger addressed Calvin Directly. SOUP and the Lamia For a brief time in the fall of 2009, Calvin Hobbes was addressed directly by his Tiger companion. For the first time in his life, he found his own life being documented in great detail by the Tiger, but also in relation to others. He was so used to hearing of terrible fates befall others that he believed this would be his one chance to save someone else. With information fed to him by his Tiger, Calvin broke out of the psychiatric facility that he was staying in and raced to meet and warn Kevin about the fate that was about to befall Elle, both of whom he knew a surprising amount of information about. Kevin and Calvin raced to try to save Elle from being dropped from a skyscraper, but they were unable to make it in time, and Elle was killed. They chased after the creature that killed Elle with the rest of the Society of Unexplained Phenomena, and confronted it, finding it to be a Lamia. The Lamia was trapped in a warding circle that, should the sun rise, would turn her to stone, whereupon the group would be able to shatter her form. While in the warding circle the Lamia attempted to mentally control those around he rto free her, Calvin knocked several of them unconscious to keep her from release, and they were successful at dawn. After that time Calvin willfully returned himself to the Psychiatric Facility, and now he waits for the Tiger to address him once more, so that he may do what he can to save others. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Hunters